


The Ninth Sentinel Tidbits File by Many and Varied

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Series: The Senad Sentinel Tidbits Files by Many and Varied [9]
Category: The Sentinel
Genre: M/M, Senslash Fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 05:05:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/794239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist





	The Ninth Sentinel Tidbits File by Many and Varied

## The Ninth Sentinel Tidbits File

by Many and varied

Author's disclaimer: The characters aren't mine, these tidbits aren't mine. Anyone who sues over this stuff, needs their head examined.  


Rating: the whole range  
Pairings: J/B (mostly!) 

* * *

Tidbit #1 

Re: Pet Peeve Challenge bit 

OBSENAD: (do I need a disclaimer on this? Don't own 'em and my views aren't the Posty's, whatever....) 

"Hey, Jim, could you drop this in the mailbox for me on your way out?" Blair waved the letter in the Sentinel's general direction. 

Jim snatched the letter out of his Guide's hand, "Geez, Chief, how do you expect this to get anywhere? What is this...Sanskrit?" He tilted the envelope fore and aft in an attempt to make out the scrawl across the front that Sandburg was trying to pass off as an address. 

"All my other letters have gotten where they were meant to," he posited, "Some a little later than I'd have liked...." A look from Ellison silenced his complaints before they could get rolling. 

"Hmph. One of these days, Blair, the post office won't do it any more." He had heard the footsteps on the landing but had thought nothing of them until the knock came. Jim opened the door to reveal a short, nice-looking redhead in a very expensive suit rummaging around in the briefcase propped against her hip...and a badge held aloft in her right hand. 

"Blair Sandburg? I'm Inspector Michaels from the United States Postal Service." She tried to hold her identification steady for a moment to insure the man in front of her got a good look as she peered into the depths of her baggage and before resuming her digging. 

"Actually, Sandburg's in the living room. Please, come in." Jim couldn't help but chuckle at the coincidence. "Would you like a cup of coffee, Inspector?" he asked, closing the door behind her. 

She snapped her case shut, giving up--for the moment--her search. "That would be nice, Detective Ellison." She walked over and seated herself on the edge of the sofa next to Blair's. 

Jim gave her a funny look, how could she know his name if she wasn't sure who Sandburg was? He shrugged and busied himself with the coffee machine as Michaels began speaking to Blair. 

"Mr. Sandburg, normally we at the post office don't make these kind of visits but two days ago there was an...incident at the local remote encoding center." She paused to make sure she had the young man's complete attention. "I'm sure you are unaware of how the mail is sorted, so let me give you a brief run-down that you may better understand the need for this visit. The envelopes are sent through a large sorting machine, a computer reads the addresses. When it can't read an address, the image is sent to a remote encoding center so that an actual human being can look at it and try to decypher it. If the person looking at the image can't make heads nor tails of it, the letter goes to handsorting. If handsorting can't figure it out, it goes to the dead letter office where it is opened and read..." She smiled, noticing the sudden look of alarm crossing the anthropologist's face, "And I've got to say, we've, um , really enjoyed some of your letters. Perhaps, if the crew at the REC got to read them, they wouldn't mind so much but that's not _their_ job." 

Blair's face began to turn purplish-red. He remembered quite well what he had written in those letters. He never imagined anyone other than the recipient would be reading them. 

"We had the one from Valentine's Day '96 up on the board for awhile, but it sort of, uh, disappeared. The one from November 11th of '95 was really nice." She sighed wistfully, her eyes straying to Jim's back and giving him a good once and twice over. She wet her lips, "My personal favorite, however, was May 23rd of this year...." She absently brushed her fingertips across her jacket's right breast pocket, eyes still on Jim, "Right. Well, that brings me to why I'm here." She focused her attention on Sandburg's face once more. 

Jim interrupted to ask how the inspector would like her coffee, beginning to get suspicious about what Blair had written in his missives. The longer he listened, the worse his speculations became. He handed Michaels her coffee and sat down in the butter yellow chair opposite the sofa with his own. "What happened?" 

"One of the ladies at the REC, um, snapped. It was an envelope from Mr. Sandburg that trig...er, caused it. Luckily, only a few employees were injured, but the woman in question won't be...out for quite some time to come." 

"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't realize...." Blair stuttered, not quite sure what he should be more worried about: the direct consequences of the 'incident' or Jim finding out what was in those letters. He'd written quite a fair bit about his feelings towards Jim as well as a few rather graphic descriptions about the Sentinel's physical attributes. 

"Few people do, Mr. Sandburg. In fact, most people joke about our workers 'going postal' when very few incidents actually occur. That's why," she smiled once again at Jim, "After an incident where the source can be traced, we make these little visits. I'm here to teach you how to properly address an envelope." 

Jim smirked behind his mug as he sipped his coffee, thinking how he'd like to do a little teaching of his own.... 

THE END--a bit longer than I'd intended, but then, I'm a little long winded. 

Feel free to run with this one, y'all.... 

Luv, AntyEnteT 

_sigh_ If only the posty really did allow us to make visits..... 

* * *

Tidbit #2

Blar grabbed Jim by the arm as they passed the department store's display. "Hey, hang on a minute, Jim, they've got their flannel sheets on sale!" 

"Flannel sheets?" Jim questioned as he followed behind his lover. "We already have three sets, Chief!" 

"Yeah, but these aren't for me," Blair tossed over his shoulder as he made a beeline for the crowded display table. 

"Okay, I know I'm going to regret this but... who are they for?" 

Blair tossed Jim a package without even looking back to see if his partner had caught it. "They're for Ann, my 'flannel buddy'." 

Jim swore he could see the twinkle in Blair's eye even with his back turned. He tucked the first package under his arm as a second came flying his way. "Flannel buddy?" 

Holding a set of pillowcases over his head as he withdrew from the crowd, Blair began to explain. "Yeah, my 'flannel buddy'. Ann and I were both on our first field study together, and we were in the Cascade Mountains in the middle of winter -- man, we were both frozen! Anyhow, there was only one set of flannel sheets in the lodge we were staying in, so... we shared 'em." 

"What a sacrifice, Sandburg, you're a truly noble man," Jim chided. 

"Yeah, well, sex is the number one way to increase blood flow, and dilate blood vessels to spread warmth," Blair protested before he saw the twinkle in Jim's eyes and the smile tugging at the subtly expressive mouth. He smiled back sheepishly, remembering what that mouth had done for his own blood circulation last night.... 

"So what does this have to do with you buying flannel when we already have it?" Jim interrupted, making his way to the checkout stands. 

"Oh! Well, Ann lives in California now, and since she and her lover are both short, they've got a Standard King sized bed. But the only sheets they sell in California are Cal Kings, so I always send her a set of regular king sheets when she needs 'em." 

"Hmm, okay," Jim allowed. "But this time, make sure you put both our names on the card that goes with 'em, okay Chief?" 

"No problem, man, no problem at all!" 

* * *

Ann 

* * *

Tidbit #3

**OBSENAD:**

The warm, wet tongue bathed his nipples, laving each point tenderly. Blair arched into the touch, fingers scrabbling for purchase against the short hair of his partner. There was none, so he settled for grasping Jim's ears, trying to hold that wonderful mouth on the hard little buds. 

Hard fingers smoothed down his body and rubbed gently over the tiny puckered entrance to his body, one finger pressing lightly against the small hole. 

"You're so hot, babe," the bigger man murmured, bringing his fingers up to Blair's mouth. "Suck 'em." 

Blair shuddered and opened his mouth obediently, sucking on Jim's finger, picturing his hard cock there instead. He groaned in disappointment when the fingers were removed, then whimpered in pleasure when the first one pushed into his ass. "God!" he gasped, trying to pull air in as Jim worked a second finger in right behind the first. "Oh, man...oh, yeah..." he wiggled his ass a little bit, trying to push those wonderful fingers deeper. Jim thrust slowly into him, gaining speed, until he had a nice rhythm going. He returned his attention to the tiny hard nubs he'd been sucking and bit each one gently before moving his sights to the spitting, straining cock right in front of him. 

"Want me to suck it?" he growled in a low voice. 

"Y-yeah," Blair managed, his hands curling and uncurling into fists. A loud groan was ripped from his throat when his partner lowered his head and swiped his tongue across the weeping crown, probing the tiny fissure there with his tongue. The fingers in his ass were moving faster now, and Blair found himself pushing back against them, trying to get them deeper. 

Jim added a third, then pushed in deeper, seeking... 

"AH! JESUS CHRIST!" Blair bucked as those talented fingers rubbed across his prostate, returning again and again. 

Jim gave a brief smile then licked the hard cock once before engulfing it to the root. Blair screamed again and shoved himself deep into Jim's mouth, his cock releasing its seed in long, hot pulses. Jim swallowed repeated, his throat caressing the now-sensitive organ. 

His lover released his softened penis and licked gently at it, cleaning the remaining traces of semen off it. Blair sighed and laid back, eyes opening to regard the bigger man. 

He blinked in confusion when he realized he was in his own bed, alone, his hand still around his sticky, soft cock. 

**Jesus, _that_ was a little too real,** he decided, disappointment arcing through him. It'd felt so real...so good. He sighed and laid back on his pillow. Well, it was a new day...maybe he could work on making the dream a reality. 

(end) 

Kim 

* * *

Tidbit #4

// -indicates thoughts. 

* * *

Jim couldn't take it any more. //That's it!!// He glared at Blair. "Stop  
it!" he snapped.

Blair's head jerked up from the anthro text he had been quietly reading. "Huh? Jim? Stop what?" 

//"Stop what?" Oh, this is too much.// "You know." 

"No, I don't." What was going on? All Blair had been doing was sitting, in a _chair_ , silently reading a textbook while waiting for Jim to finish typing up a report. 

Jim sighed in frustration. //Oh please. Like he *doesn't* know what he's doing. Nobody can be that oblivious!// "Stop looking exotic." 

"What?" Blair was totally confused. 

Jim frowned. //Can he really be that clueless?//. "Stop looking beautiful! Stop looking like some magical, fairy-tale woodsprite. For the last few weeks, _all the time_ , you've been looking like some mystical sylph from the realm of fantasy, and quite frankly it's starting to piss me off!" 

* * *

That's as far as the muse took me, (always skipping out at the worst time!) any suggestions as to how I can further it? :) 

Thordis 

* * *

Tidbit #5

Re: Senad's quietness due to....??] 

Obsenad: 

"Shht... Not so loud Sandburg." 

"Why are you whispering, Jim?" Blair asked. 

"Over there, some ladies are sleeping." Jim pointed into the right direction. "There," Jim pointed to the left, "they are working." 

"But there aren't many people in here. I thought we were alone, big guy," Blair said softly, patting Jim's ass. 

Dragging Blair along, Jim opened a big closet, went inside and pulled the young man into his embrace before he closed the door. 

"Now, we are alone, baby," Jim answered, closing his lover's mouth with a kiss. 

Manuela 

* * *

Tidbit #6

Re: Senad and sxf switching servers and a word from Blair... 

Right, sure there's room. Go to bed, Ann, I'll take it from here. Yes, I'll shut down for you. Yes, Jim's in bed already. Um, I think he's in those black silk boxers. 

Heh, I knew that'd get her outta here. :) 

Okay, now for the fun stuff! Did you know that Jim is ticklish right along his sides, right below his underarms? It's such a trip to lie there, with him propped up on his elbow, trying to look looming and intimidating and top-like, and to know that with one little motion, I can reduce him to a curled-up, laughing ball. :) I love to hear him laugh.... 

Oooh, well, this chair isn't made for sitting in post-energetic-fuck, so I'm going back to bed. Ann and I can fight for Jim's body heat. :) G'night! 

Blair (out of Ann's account) 

* * *

Tidbit #7

**OBSENAD:**

"Blair....You're not watching that movie _again_ , are you?" 

"Oh yeah," sighed Blair dreamily. 

"This is the fifth time this week that you have watched it!" Jim complained. 

"But I just love it....Brendan Fraser is so hot as George of the Jungle!" Blair sighed again. 

Jim felt a stab of jealousy at Blair's words as he wanted Blair to look at him instead. He had fallen for the younger man and had been trying to drop hints, but Blair was either not interested or else rather slow on the uptake. //Well....if dressing as a jungle man can get Blair's attention then maybe I should try it.// That decided, Jim rushed upstairs to prepare. 

Ten minutes later Jim came back down the stairs dressed in his jungle fatigues, boots, and body paint. He was now "Jim of the Jungle". He walked across to where Blair was sitting and stood directly in Blair's view. Blair was about to complain when he noticed how Jim was dressed. His breath caught in his throat and his heart started racing. Jim could smell the younger man's desire and a feeling of relief flooded through him. 

"What are you doing, Jim?" Blair asked with a voice rough with desire. 

"I don't like you paying all that attention to a fictional character....I want you to pay attention to me!" With that he stepped forward and pulled Blair to him for a kiss. It was hot and hungry and caused Blair to lose all thoughts of anyone but Jim. The kiss continued and George of the Jungle was left to play on his own..... 

* * *

Hope you enjoyed that little tidbit!! 

Mahlia Belonn 

* * *

Tidbit #8

Re: Xena: "The Debt" episodes... 

Jim slipped quietly in the door, surprised by the darkened loft. He took a minute to locate Blair's heartbeat before dropping the keys in the basket by the door. "Chief?" 

"In here," Blair sighed. 

"What's wrong?" Jim walked to the end of the sofa where Blair sat, staring at a blank television screen. 

"I just watched the most amazing thing." 

"Yeah?" Jim sat down. 

"Yeah. Some of my students have been raving about this television program, "Xena", talking about how it was mixing folklore into a campy kind of show, but they didn't tell me that these woman are practically making love in front of the camera." 

"And?" Jim slid closer wrapping his arm around his lover. 

"The first thing I noticed was that Xena's a _bottom_ and this episode showed how she was trained. An Asian lady beat the shit out of Xena then took her home and showed her how to be a woman and a submissive and a warrior with the right heart." 

Jim chuckled. "Do you always note the submissives?" 

Blair nodded. "And this one's a lot like you, but that's not what caught my eye. It was the sensuousness between these two woman. Xena has an SO named Gabrielle and they actually tell each other they love each other on screen, but it was Xena in training that was so hot. Watching the Asian beauty kiss Xena and bath her and dress her. There was a healing scene that drove me crazy then some dancing and floating that was incredibly sexy." 

Jim nuzzled Blair's neck. 

"Wanna watch it with me?" 

"And then what?" 

"Well, if it turns you on like it did me, you might have a difficult time sitting down tomorrow." 

Alexis 

* * *

Tidbit #9

Jim looked over at Blair as the younger man let out another laugh. *Doing his e-mail again.* He returned his attention to the basketball game as he heard his lover's fingers begin to fly over the keyboard. Despite Jim's regular protests that he had plenty of REAL friends without needing to get online, he was curious about what Blair found in his e-mail night after night. Invariably, Jim would be ready for bed and would have to drag Blair away from the computer in order to get a cuddle. He'd found that stripping was the best way to distract him these days. 

Getting up with the pretense of getting another beer, Jim passed behind Blair, pausing to look over his shoulder at the laptop's screen. "Something funny?" he found himself asking as he ran a hand through the long curls. 

"Oh, man, these people are too much! See, Jackie had to go out of town for a conference, so she asked on-list if there was anybody in Baltimore who wanted to get together -- well, they ended up with 37 people in a 2-bedroom apartment! Jackie said she was so tired at her meetings....." 

As Blair rambled on about all the people who had attended, and all the things they'd said and done, both at the party and on the list, Jim just looked down and smiled, loving to see that enthusiasm, that energy bubbling up. Yep, that was the proof, he was in love.... He surprised himself by interrupting with, "You want to have a party like that here sometime?" 

Blair swivelled his head around to look up at him. "What?" 

"Well, you seem to get a real kick out of these people, and I'll admit it -- I'm curious. So, if you want to ask around, see if anybody in the area wants to get together... go ahead." 

Blair stood and grabbed him around the waist, asking, "Really?" 

Curling his shoulders to get a better grip on his lover's ass, he answered, "Really." 

A quick kiss and Blair was sitting back down, fingers flying again, as he mumbled, "Thanks, Jim -- this is gonna be great! These people are really cool, you're gonna love 'em! Now, lemme ask when people can do it -- we can probably sleep around ten people here in sleeping bags, right? And two more in my old room...." 

Jim shook his head as he wandered back to the sofa, wondering what exactly he'd gotten himself into. 

\--end of a sweet bit o' sap, sorry it didn't have sex....-- 

Ann 

* * *

Tidbit #10

Re: slashing Mack of OWW 

Then there's the school of thought that pegs Weird Bruce is Blair's twin, so how about Weird Bruce and Mack? Is the world really ready for WEIRD BRUCE and MACK? shudder... dum and dummer? 

No, I love Mack but he's...well... kinda wierd himself. I see it now... 

"Hey man, you wanna get a handle on the senses thing..." Bruce said around a frito. 

"Could I use it to make a buck?" Mack asked playing with his suspenders. 

"No tellin'. Ya might be able to second guess where the ball falls in roulette, or hear if a horse's heart is strong or sumthin' at the track," the young electrician offered. 

"Okay... what do I do?" Wolfe leaned forward and took a frito of his own. 

"Uhm...you got me..." Bruce shrugged. 

Look at each other and nodded, saying simultaneosly "Call Blair." 

Mack grabbed the racing form and winked at Bruce. "Just in case...if he can't tell me how to hone my senses, he can give me the horse to bet on, heh heh heh." 

Senta Nahll 

* * *

Tidbit #11

**OBSENAD...**

"Time to play along with our home game, Jim," Blair enthused at his partner. 

"Oh, great," Jim sighed. He was tired after a long day and not at all happy at the thought of getting his ass kicked at Theoretical Jeopardy. 

"It's time!" Blair exclaimed as the familiar theme song filled the loft. Jim groaned. 

"I'll take 'Law Enforcement' for a hundred, please, Alex," said a contestant, and Jim perked up. Maybe he had a chance after all... 

After a half an hour, Blair and Jim were racing toward a photo finish when Alex annouced the Final Jeopardy catagory. "Anthropology," the dapper host said. Blair exulted, and Jim moaned. 

During the commercial break, the two men calculated their bets. Jim was ready to be conservative, but then realized that he'd probably picked up a lot about anthro from being with Blair. A sudden wild impulse made him bet the wad. 

"Her ground breaking work studying the betel-nut driven economy of a tribe in Papua New Guineau is now a standard text," Alex said. Jim and Blair each scratched out their answers. 

Everyone on TV said Margaret Mead. When Alex told the first one that she was wrong, Blair said a naughty word and Jim grinned. He showed his answer, Annette Weiner, to his partner, and proved to be right. 

"Freshman comp," Jim said smugly while Blair wondered how he could have pulled such a boner. 

"Guess you owe me, then, Blair," Jim said, unzipping his fly. 

Blair sighed and kneeled before his lover. "This time," he said, his voice soft and ripe with promise. "But there's always tomorrow..." 

Debra 

* * *

Tidbit #12

Re: Jim and Blair being able to hug...or not...in a TS episode 

Obsenad: 

The ball had fallen. The drinks had been drunk. The drunks had been safely sent off in cabs. Now Jim and Blair had a moment to relax by the fire in this first day of 2002. 

"Well, baby, we made it." 

"Yeah, Jim. The end of the millenium crap is _finally_ over. No more dire predictions. No more fire and brimstone. It's the dawn of a new age." He paused for a moment. "So does this mean we'll be able to hug now." 

"Hug?" 

"Yeah, _you_ know. Before now, if we had even _suggested_ to TPTB that we should show our considerable affection in a physical kind of way, they would have tossed us out on our ears. But _now_ , well, who knows?" 

"Hmm, yeah! Who knows?" 

So hang in there people. The dawning of a new age is at hand and who knows what will be possible! 

Cheers- 

Regina <=^. .^=>

* * *

Tidbit #13

Re: Rating system for sex in stories posted to SXF 

G-rated was "They looked."  
PG was "They kissed."  
R was "They groped."  
NC-17 was "They fucked."  
:) 

Now, I myself thought up something like this: G-rated slash fic (slash is what we post here on SXF) would be "Blair smiled at Jim, so glad he would finally be able to get what he'd wanted for so long." [end of the story] 

PG-rated slash would be "Jim took Blair's hand, brushing the gravel off the palm, and then pressed a gentle kiss to it. "Let's go home, Chief," he managed, putting his arm around his partner and moving away from the chaos behind them." [end of story] 

R-rated slash would be (hmm, let me think of another!) "Jim let his hand follow down his lover's body, caressing the solid muscles, his blood rushing as he moved over the swelling organ. "Take me, Simon," he murmured, lying back on the bed. His mate never could ignore a request like that." [end of love scene] 

And (drum roll) NC-17 would be "Blair looked down at the now-rigid cock in his hand, awed at the reaction he'd gotten from his lover. He felt those large hands draw his face closer, and he opened his mouth, finally tasting the bitter fluid he'd smelled so often in his dreams. His lips caressed the head of that thick cock, and he darted his tongue along the small opening, hearing the gasp, feeling those hands tighten in his hair. He took a deep breath and moved closer, lips sliding down the shaft until he felt wiry hair against his chin. 'I did it!' he thought, his hands clutching at the firm ass, trying to control the thrusting that he'd evoked." [love scene may well continue!] 

So, does that clarify? Anyone else wanna put up their versions, if mine doesn't quite seem right? ;) 

Ann 

* * *

Tidbit #14

Obsenad: 

"Hey, Jim, what are you doing home so early?" Blair was scrambling to close down his laptop. 

"Oh, just got done with the paperwork a little earlier than expected. What are you trying to hide there, Chief?" Jim's eyes were already trained to the screen and Blair realized that it would be fruitless to try to stop him now. Jim started to read aloud from across the room. 

<<< "We both know why I am here, Fred. There is really no sense in fighting somwthing we both know was meant to be." 

"Now, now, I really don't think that this is appropriate." Fred was trying to back away but his soon-to-be lover was already on him and unzipping his red sweater. 

"You want this as much as I do. Don't even try to deny it." Mr. McFeely's eyes had a feral gleam to them as he leaned in to kiss the object of his desire. >>>

"Chief...what the hell am I reading?" Jim was staring wide-eyed at his lover. 

"Well, Jim, you know I told you about that slash fanfiction stuff I was writing?" Blair was watching his mate intently to see how this was going over. 

"Yeah, I remember something about the X-Files and Starsky and Hutch, right?" Jim didn't know if he wanted to really understand this. 

"Yep, see, the thing is that I keep seeing the possibilites in everything now." Blair was starting to bounce. 

"Honey, you know not everyone loves each other like we do and really "Mr. Roger's Neighborhood"? Isn't that going a bit too far?" Jim was collecting Blair into his arms and was rather wrapped up in trying to kiss him. Jim almost missed Blair's final comment on the subject. 

"Oh, man, you should see my Disney tales. Chip and Dale, man, think about it." 

Okay that is it <eg> Sorry don't throw things. I had to. Thanks for listening, 

Eriker 

* * *

Tidbit #15

**OBSENAD:**

"Damn!" 

"What is it, Chief?" 

"I wanted to post something to one of the lists I'm on, but it bounced. And I don't have any idea why it didn't work, Jim." 

"Let me have a look, Sandburg." 

"You?" 

"Yeah, me. I _do_ know a little about computers." 

Jim walked over to the kitchen table, sat down next to his lover and Blair let him have a look at the contents of the email the younger man had received from the Listmom. 

After a moment, the silence was interrupted by kisses and little gasps. 

"Sandburg! What are you doing?" 

"I'm looking for that sweet spot on your neck, big guy." 

"You're distracting me." 

"I know." Blair smiled. "I hadn't had my Jimtaste today." 

Jim turned Blair towards him and the young man decided that it would be a good idea to sit on Jim's thighs, facing the Sentinel. Blair kissed his lover possessively and if Jim had had any idea on a solution to Blair's problem it might have disappeared into nowhere at that moment. 

Minutes passed in which the only sounds in the loft were grunts and moans along with the low humming of the computer. 

"I have an idea," Jim said, gasping. 

"Upstairs?" 

"For your computer problem, honey." 

"Jim!" 

"Then, I'm gonna throw you on the bed and fuck you senseless. Is that okay with you, Blair?" Jim smiled teasingly at his lover. 

"Sure, Jim. With you, that's always okay." 

Manuela 

* * *

End Sentinel Tidbits file #9 


End file.
